


Scars, Beard and Perfume

by FelicitySelina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Top T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 重要的是经历，而非结果。





	Scars, Beard and Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没有写MCU相关的同人，手很生，OOC一定非常严重了。
> 
> 时间线混乱。
> 
> Past Tony/Steve提及

他先花了点时间适应瓦坎达的气候——本不应该是什么难事，有点儿潮湿的雨林倒是充满新奇感，只有在画册和照片上才见过的非洲平原也可以直接从瓦坎达的王宫里望见边缘。其实也没有什么区别，Steve摊开手掌，无奈地想，连这儿装修的风格都和纽约类似。

但是区别——他默默叹了一口气，在于他再也不能回纽约了。都结束了，他以为自己深思熟虑，但现在才明白无论当时站在天平的哪一端都会让他后悔万分。Steve试着不去想Tony最后是怎样望着他，他的痛苦也属于他，特别是当那些苦楚由Steve一手铸成。

即使T’Challa的脚步再轻，落地时发出的最细微的响声也逃不过Steve的耳朵。他转过头，把过往的记忆藏进心底。事情已经过去一整年，他只是需要让生活回到正轨。而T’Challa是那个帮助他找到方向的指路灯。

“索科维亚的事处理的顺利吗？”

索科维亚。够讽刺的，至今他的生活还是绕着那些多年前的烂摊子运转。

“有进展。” Steve不置可否。T’Challa把手搭在他的肩膀上，他喜欢这种熟悉的被触碰的感觉。他已经加冕了的国王。“Natasha的情报半真半假，不过总算是把九头蛇的资料都销毁了。”

“如果你和Romanoff特工需要任何帮助——”

“不，瓦坎达不应该掺合到这些事里来，” Steve焦虑地摇了摇头，“我甚至不在这，你明白吗？如果CIA发现我在这——”

深呼吸。别去考虑那些。Tony Stark、纽约、CIA和你都没有任何关系了。

“抱歉。我太紧张了。” 他回过头吻了吻T’Challa的手背，“我在回来的路上才知道Killmonger的事，你应该告诉我的，无论如何我都会赶回来帮你的。但现在，真不敢置信，你是打算只字不提吗？”

“我解决了问题。” T'Challa揽住了Steve的肩，“说实话Killmonger的一些想法…相当有启发性。”

你们都一样，Steve差点脱口而出，总是拿自己的生命做赌注。

“怎么，去土耳其呆了半个月就决定留胡子和长发了？” 注意到Steve的走神，T'Challa用手指碰了碰Steve现在毛茸茸的脸颊，“很可爱。” 他凑近Steve的耳边，不怀好意。

“也许你可以帮我剃掉，陛下。” 

 

安全套的包装被撕开的声音——Steve喘息着，双腿紧紧地勾住T'Challa的腰，渴望着熟悉的感觉。他好久没有回过瓦坎达，在这期间也没有和任何人做过爱。他的国王，他的黑豹。Steve的手指牢牢抓住床单，他想念这放肆又愉悦的快感，他想念自己被占领但又为统治者的疼痛。T'Challa的心跳和喘息与Steve的混为一体，他泛着红晕的苍白皮肤，只有在留下他的痕迹后才显得生机勃勃。他喜欢看着完美的Steve在他身下失去控制，把欲望都悄悄留给他实现，使双腿为他敞开。

T'Challa吻过他的小腹，手指抚过Steve下颌才生长起来的胡子，“让你看上去很有异域风情。” 他悄声说，Steve别过头不去看他，一只手反击似地抚摸着T'Challa的后颈，至少他还记得这个。逗猫的一百种方法。

“宝贝……” T'Challa憋不住笑，他的黑眼睛还和之前一样深邃有神，专注的眼神一如既往地让Steve沉迷。“我不是你的宠物猫。”

“证明给我看。”

Steve昂起头，把仍在磨蹭的T'Challa拽下来，“证明你不是一只温柔的小猫咪。”

T'Challa在他的身体里来回出入，前一刻是空虚的失落，后一秒便是被充满的极乐。Steve的腿缠着他，一只手划过他的后背。若不是才剪过指甲，怕是也要在背上留下淡淡的划痕。“T‘Challa…” 他呻吟，太久没有人见过他这副模样，他总是紧张地支撑着自己的面具。

即使国王耐心地把Steve扩张好，也不能使他摆脱陌生的感觉。无论是阿富汗还是索科维亚，唯一的气味和触感便是硝烟和金属的坚硬。瓦坎达……在这里一切都回到了熟悉的模样。本应该熟悉的模样。

Steve搂住T'Challa的脖颈，咬住嘴唇不让显出自己的软弱的呻吟失去掌控。他怯弱地逃离，选择隐姓埋名地生活，选择在暗处等待。他把自己最脆弱的深处隐藏，此刻却将喉咙暴露在利齿之下，但T'Challa不会伤害他，他与他一样知道什么是不得不做的选择。什么是操蛋的现实。

“你换香水了。” Steve在高潮的余韵里趴在T'Challa的胸膛上说道，一只手轻轻触碰着Killmonger留下的疤痕。他对此十分肯定，陈述句没有给T'Challa留下辩驳的空间。嗅觉和记忆紧密相连，曾经的广藿香被玫瑰和檀香所代替，“为什么？”

“Hammam Bouquet。” T'Challa笑着说，“怎么样，和土耳其有相似之处吗？”

甜蜜的小惊喜。

“很浮夸。” 他低下头，心里仿佛也被这土耳其的玫瑰味充满似的，嘴上却丝毫不能认输。T'Challa知道他喜欢什么…他知道什么样的相处模式是他们需要的。很可爱，Steve想，暖心极了。

“伦敦呢？Fury那边没出麻烦吧？”

“相比之下很顺利……只是——”

“我听说Stark也去了。”

T'Challa的声音很平静，就像他刚读完了一篇平淡无奇的报告然后准备睡觉一样。Steve地动作僵住了——他太平静以至于Steve不知道他问这话究竟有何意义。

“是的。” Steve坦诚道，“他没认出来。”

他没说实话。实际上Tony不仅认出了他，还犹豫着要不要问他去酒吧喝一杯。

“你留了胡子。” 他们一见面Tony便这么说。

他无言以对。

“我很抱歉，Steve，我——我们应该好好谈谈——我的意思是，事情已经过去了那么久。”

“不。我不想事情变得更复杂了。抱歉。” 真正的疏离和冷漠。我不想给你再添麻烦，也不想再次处于爱和恨的漩涡之中不能自已。

和Tony相爱的每一刻都失去了时间的物理意义，只有感情的混沌。

而那太伤人、太失望了。

他们这样挺好，保持距离，各自重新开始。不必再争得头破血流，也不必再爱得死去活来。Steve答应过Tony，如果他需要帮助，他永远都会在。但也仅限于此了。

“你要剃胡子吗？” T'Challa问他。不知怎的，Steve知道T'Challa其实知道这一切的细节。

“算了。”

留着也好。他需要在现实中留下一点痕迹，提醒自己不能再回到过去。Steve Rogers不需要时刻光鲜整洁，只有Captain America才需要。他花了这么久，就是为了把自己剥离那个几乎与自己融为一体的躯壳。

Captain America和Iron Man曾经是队友。

但Steve Rogers曾经爱过Tony Stark。

Steve更紧地靠在了T'Challa的身边，“我爱过他。” 也许是疯了他才会说这种话，但Steve知道T'Challa不会为之愤怒——他正为此而爱他。久久的沉默。

他在分享他的弱点和秘密。正因为他足够信任他。

“如果你想离开瓦坎达，我不会阻拦。” 

“我爱过他。” 他平淡地重复，“这便是故事的结尾了。” 他不知道和另一个人谈起Tony会这么平静。语调本应该沉重且惋惜的，就像在指缝中徒劳地抓着永远抓不住的空气。

国王拥抱着他的爱人。

“回忆起来，至少爱过。”


End file.
